


25

by EverShadow, orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverShadow/pseuds/EverShadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set during the 2013 Damallsvenskan Golden Boot Award season] Christen learns how to score outside the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a pwp, brain dump halfatruth and I wrote a while ago. Enjoy!

"You know I'd heard rumors," Christen giggles as she steps out of her shoes. 

"Rumors?" Ashlyn asks, brushing her dark hair back. 

"A very little birdy told me." 

"Told you that we're lecherous bastards?" Ashlyn laughs, knowing exactly who told her. 

Christen sighs and leans her head back against Ashlyn's collarbone. "Just told me I should either have fun or watch out."

Ashlyn presses a kiss to Christen's bare skin. Her phone rings, Christen closes her eyes and groans, partially because of the interruption and partially because Ashlyn is still dropping kisses down her back, dragging her lips lower and lower. She's close enough to the bed that she can see who's calling, she reluctantly pulls away. 

"I have to take this," she says sadly. 

She's only gone for a minute, but by the time she returns, Ashlyn has Ali against the wall, her dress hanging loosely around her waist. She clears her throat, Ashlyn holds up a finger and continues kissing and nibbling at Ali's breasts. She clears her throat again and Ashlyn stops, clearly impatient. 

"I didn't say you could start without me," Christen takes a step closer. 

"Then come on," Ali beckons. Her head hits the wall with a soft bang.

Ashlyn steps back and watches Christen take her place, kissing her jaw first and then her neck. She watches as Christen gets the nerve to brush her thumb against Ali's nipple and she watches as she gets the nerve to move her mouth lower. 

She can't watch anymore.

"They got it wrong," Ashlyn says, leaving a dark mark on Christen's smooth skin. "You didn't score 23 times." 

Ali and Christen both stop in anticipation, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. 

None of it deters Ashlyn. "You scored 25." 

The door to the room is surprisingly sturdy, as Ashlyn discovers when she tries to get back in. 

"She’s much easier to toss out the room with two people." Ali sighs, eying the door angrily.

"At least she's hot," Christen says, climbing back onto the bed. "I bet she's good in bed?"

"Would you believe me if I said I taught her everything she knows?" Ali asks through half-lidded eyes, her lips already against Christen's.

"That's a lie," Christen laughs. She grins excitedly when Ali runs her fingertips along the length of her tanned leg, stopping just short of her upper thigh.

She stops, partially because there's no fabric there. Ali looks back at the ground, trying desperately to hold her composure. She's supposed to have the upper hand here after all.

"You weren't wearing…?" 

Christen grabs Ali's wrist and brings it to where Ali can feel how long she'd waited for this. "I figured I wouldn't need it."

"Hey, hey guys?" Ashlyn yells from outside.

"Do me a favor?" Ali doesn't even need to ask because Christen moans loudly at the feel of Ali in her. She asks anyway. "Be loud. Make Ashlyn regret she ever made that joke."

There's something that makes her blood pump with excitement and giddiness in the way that, even with her head thrown back into the pillow, her mind clearly so focused on the feel of friction and heat, she's still grinning, like the whole thing's so damned amusing.

"Thinking about something nice?" 

Christen sighs contently, grinding up into Ali's palm. "Just this. You're here, I'm here…"

"AND I'M OUT HERE! COME ON, GUYS…"

"Should we…" Christen gasps, Ali adds another finger and it takes her a few seconds to finish her sentence. "L-let h…her…"

"Busy," Ali says, nipping at the mark Ashlyn left before they tossed her out.

Christen moans Ali's name as loud as she can manage, and for a second she thinks they've killed Ashlyn because the hallway goes quiet and the room fills with the sound of strained bed springs instead of banging doors.

She threads her hands through Ali's dark hair as it cascades around her face, mixing with Christen's and it's hard to tell where one begins and the other ends. Her nails rake down Ali's back and eventually the smile fades from her face, giving way to a desperate, open-mouthed longing for release.

She doesn't have to wait long. Without missing a beat, Ali makes her way until Christen is pressing her knees against Ali's ears, screaming her name over and over as her back arches and she spills over into Ali's mouth and hand.

And like she hasn't stopped finding any of it amusing, she laughs as Ali urges her down from her high. 

She laughs until Ali kisses her and she can taste herself on her tongue.

"Should we see if Ashlyn's dead?" Christen asks.

"I'll go," Ali says, feeling how shaky Christen's legs are under her.

She opens the door and peers out. Ashlyn pouts up at her from the floor.

"You gonna be good?" Ali asks. Ashlyn nods sadly and gets up. Her demeanor changes immediately when she sees Christen propped up on her side, eying both of them greedily

"I get the next round," Ashlyn says as the door clicks closed behind them. She stalks towards Christen. "You didn't even take off her dress?" 

Ali shrugs, "I couldn't wait, she's just so-" She pulls Ashlyn back to her, kissing her hard. 

Ashlyn licks her lips slowly, her eyes light up. "I see what you mean." 

Christen backs up against the headboard, she's slightly nervous now with anticipation, slightly nervous at the way they're both looking at her, the same greed in their eyes. 

Ali moves first, Ashlyn grabs her arm. "No, I get her all to myself first, it's only fair. Then we can-" Ali frowns but backs off.

Christen's amazed at how fast Ashlyn moves, she's on top of her in an instant. "You never move this fast in practice," she smirks. 

Ashlyn pulls at Christen's dress impatiently. "If you were naked in front of me, maybe I would." 

They hear grumbling behind them, Ashlyn grins against Christen's skin. "Babe, I'd move even faster for you." 

"Whatever," Ali mumbles. She whines a little when Ashlyn gets the dress off, when she unhooks her bra and tosses it in her direction. 

Ashlyn knows exactly why. "You had your chance before, your fault you have no patience."She surveys the scene and points to the side of the bed. "You can sit there." 

Ali takes her place dutifully. 

"Whipped," Christen gasps, as Ashlyn rakes her fingers up her thighs and bites at her nipple. 

Ali's eyes flash and Ashlyn starts to laugh. "Oh, you're in for it now."

Ashlyn guides her down with a gentle push against her chest. "What should I do to her?" she asks, tracing a line from hip to hip. 

"Tease her," Ali orders. She moves a little closer to whisper in Ashlyn's ear. Ashlyn nods seriously and removes her shirt, slips out of her pants. Christen suddenly pictures Ashlyn preparing for a game, her methodical movements, her stare. It's similar to what's before her now, it's like she's preparing for battle, she swallows hard when she realizes that's exactly what she's doing.

Ashlyn is still studying her and Ali is grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and Christen starts to sweat. She looks between the two. "Guys?" 

"Can I tell her?" Ashlyn asks, as she replaces her hand with her mouth, licking at her skin. 

"I'll give you a hint," Ali draws her knees to her chest with glee. "You won't be coming for a long time."

Christen doesn't look as concerned as Ali would like. "She has no idea," Ashlyn observes. 

Christen starts to think that maybe she should be worried, it's the glint in Ashlyn's eye, the way she's barely brushing against her. But she's been teased before. She's heard stories about them, but they're only human after all. She's confident she can take anything they dish out. 

Ashlyn focuses on her breasts first and Christen arches into her mouth, grabbing the back of her head roughly to press her closer. Ashlyn resists, it's a reminder how damn strong she really is. Christen tends to forget because of her lankiness. 

She moans and tries again, Ashlyn barely has to strain which amuses Ali greatly. "Oh!" she says excitedly. She leans forward to whisper on Ashlyn's ear again. Ashlyn's eyes light up, she lies on top and kisses her deeply. Christen is so satisfied with the skin-on-skin contact, she forgets that she should be concerned with what Ali wants Ashlyn to do.

And then she's on her stomach, wrists pinned behind her. Ashlyn palms her inner thighs, where she's dripped down her legs. She senses movement to the side, but she has no time to question it because Ashlyn has finally pushed a finger into her, searching and curling. She hisses loudly, happily, and wriggles her hips to move with her. 

But she regrets letting her guard down a few moments later because suddenly she can't see. 

"What, hey, guys-"

She assumes it's Ali's hands knotting the blindfold because she's still being fucked. 

"There."

She feels the weight lift from her back and Ashlyn flips her over. Christen blinks her eyes like that's going to help her see. "What'd you guys use?" she forces herself to sound casual like it's a common occurrence to be blindfolded and fucked. 

"Now that's a secret," Ashlyn pushes into her once more with two fingers before moving up Christen's body. "If you guess right, maybe we'll give you a prize."

Christen feels fingers lingering at her mouth, she opens to taste herself, it's followed by a kiss. So when she feels hot breath against her clit, she jumps, startled. If Ashlyn is kissing her, that must mean Ali is- 

"I thought she wasn't allowed to help yet," she strains her hips. 

"Changed my mind," Ashlyn mumbles against her lips. "Needed help. Plus, it's so hot, the stuff she can do with her tongue, you should see it." Ashlyn laughs. "Oh, that's right, you can't."

Christen doesn't say anything. She can't see what Ali's doing but she can certainly feel it. She's dipping her tongue inside her and her hot breath tickles at her clit, sending shivers down her spine. 

Fingers, she can't tell whose, take one of her nipples and rolls it between them. Ashlyn bites roughly at her neck and she squeaks in surprise. She can tell it's Ashlyn by the soft laugh against her ear, just before she bites down again. The blindfold makes her nerves stand on edge, Ali's back at her clit, sucking and flicking. 

Ashlyn's right, Ali is very good - she must have been holding back before, Christen realizes, and this makes her heart stop. Because Ali was very, very good before, and she starts to rethink her previous assurances to herself that they were only human.

Christen is still so sensitive from before that she can feel herself already hurtling towards orgasm. She laughs inwardly, they thought they could torture her. She feels herself clamp tight around Ali's tongue, she's so fucking close, she just needs a little more - and then nothing. 

There's nothing. 

She flies upward, a curse on the tip of her tongue, but someone's hand forces her back down. She shakes her head furiously, as if that will shake off the blindfold, as if that will help her cum.

She finally settles, realizing her efforts are fruitless, and strains to hear what they're doing. 

There's nothing. Silence. 

"Guys, this isn't fucking funny." 

They both laugh softly, it's apparently pretty fucking funny to them. 

And then she hears it - soft moans, rustling of sheets, the lapping of a tongue. A low, throaty groan. She reaches for them, feeling skin but her hand is pushed away. 

"We'll have to tie her up."

Christen struggles at first, enough that one of them bends to whisper a word in her ear. It's a safe word, she realizes. She's doing something that requires a safe word - the fact makes her burn and tingle and ache. She tucks it away and struggles more, finally giving up, breathing hard. She hears the sounds start again, and it sounds like they're just to her right. 

"You're not whipped," she says, praying this would work. 

"I'm not," Ali agrees. She's doing something to Ashlyn that's making her pant, Christen twists to her side, presses her legs together, trying to get some friction. She feels someone grab at her hip, digging her nails into her skin. She's a lot closer to them then she realizes, she squirms and wiggles and the grip tightens. She's not sure what that means - whether it's a warning to stay still or something else - but it's cleared up when she hears Ashlyn sigh Ali's name, again and again, faster, interspersed with curses and groans. 

It just makes Christen ache even more, that Ashlyn is coming right next to her and she can't see it or do anything about it. She debates whether to beg again, or just wait. She waits.

They're kissing now, she can hear it, and she can hear whispering between them, but it's too soft to make out. Ashlyn's hand leaves her hip and she feels a tugging at her blindfold.

Waiting was clearly the right decision.

She blinks up at them, adjusting to the light, and smiles. It breaks Ashlyn's resolve. She turns to Ali with raised eyebrows and Christen curses at their ability to communicate without saying anything, because she has no idea what's in store for her. She hopes it's something good. Ashlyn leaves the bed and pads over to their dresser, and Christen is pretty sure it's something good. Good things are kept in dressers.

Ali unties her and kisses each wrist. "You're patient, I don't think I could've done that."

Christen smirks proudly. She looks over to see Ashlyn stepping into a harness and she swallows hard.

"Ever done this?"

Christen nods excitedly. Ashlyn adjusts the final strap. "Good."

Christen doesn't fight it like Diana does, however playfully. She relaxes into position, her shoulders pushed into the mattress and ass up in the air. She looks back, the whites of her teeth showing her eagerness for Ashlyn to get to work.

Ali preps Ash like a pro, running her lubed hand up and down the length of the shaft, whispering things in her ear like the coach of a boxer prepping her athlete for a long, hard match.

Christen closes her eyes and waits patiently, though not that patiently. She did her time before, she showed them how patient she could be, she hopes they won't decide to test her again. She whines happily, wordlessly urging them to hurry up. When she feels the cold tip of the strap on press against the heat of her wanting core, it's all she can do not to push back.

She hears Ashlyn hiss as she sinks in easily, she moans enjoyably at the feeling of her stretching her, filling her, and creating slow but maddening friction.

"Oh, Jesus," Ashlyn whispers when she gets about halfway in.

"Mm, take your time." Christen teases.

Just when she can't take anymore, the base of the strap on taps her ass and comes to a full stop. She clenches around it experimentally, thinking about how its width and length would feel with her coming around it.

"So who does this fit?" she asks, looking over her shoulder as Ashlyn pulls out slowly just a bit, letting her get used to it.

"Ali," Ashlyn replies. "Why?"

"Because it fits me perfectly." She hears Ali make a small squeak and turns her head the other way to see Ali thinking about how they're similarly sized.

Ashlyn laughs at Ali's reaction before thrusting in with a little more force. Christen moans at the action and her body shakes a little once Ashlyn's in her fully. She tightens again, so much so that she feels the slightly bulbed tip of the strap on catch inside her.

"Eager are we?" Ashlyn says, pulling out fully. Christen only makes the wanting, whining noise again. She teases the tip of it at her swollen entrance, Christen whines again. 

Ashlyn waits. Good things come to those who wait. Or, more aptly, those who wait, cum.

Ashlyn realizes again how patient Christen is and takes it as a challenge. She gestures for Ali to get on her back on the bed next to Christen. She complies, her breath comes in small gasps.

"Stay right there. Don't move," Ashlyn warns as she straddles Ali's waist. Christen watches, aware how much her body needs Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn mulls it over, looking at the wetness pooling between Ali's legs and at the panting, desperate expression on her face.

"Do I get to watch?" Christen asks but her breathlessness gives away her own desire to be fucked rather than just be a voyeur. Ashlyn cocks an eyebrow. 

"Clean first," she says, pointing to the strap on.

Ali frowns and purses her lips. Her eyes narrow threateningly.

"Please?" Ashlyn adds.

"Better." Ali slips from under her and crawls onto her hands and knees. She licks at the tip of the shaft and Christen sucks in a breath.

She's definitely done it before and Christen is sure, by the look on Ashlyn's face, that it was with her. She bites her lip, fighting the urge to get up and help out.

But Ashlyn told her to stay, and good things, cumming, etc…she loses her train of thought when Ali wraps her lips around the width of the shaft and again when, from her angle, she sees Ali swallow.

"Oh fuck." The words escape her mouth and both Ashlyn and Ali smirk at her quiet exclamation. 

She blushes, it's the first time she's reacted to them so uncontrollably. The awe in her voice, how it slightly cracked, clearly illustrating the effect they have on her. She feels exposed, like they now know everything about her, exactly how to get her to break. Everything before had some sense of amused calculation behind it. But this - they didn't even have to touch her and she's immediately on edge.

They know it, they can see it all in her eyes, her expression, how she's looking at them in embarassed amazement. They high five each other, with Ali still bobbing her head on the strap on, clearly determined to clean all of Christen off before...

"Clean," Ali says, licking her lips and sinking back onto the bed. They kiss as Ashlyn lowers herself onto Ali, Ashlyn's eyebrows go up suggestively.

"Fuck, you taste good," she says.

"I taste like her, babe," Ali says, nodding towards Christen.

"Can't wait to lick her clean then."

"Or you can lick my fingers clean once I'm done with her," Ali suggests. They're talking like they're fantasizing about her privately, like they're creating a list of all the things they'd do to her if they could.

They can.

That's the beauty of it. And the talk, the planning, it arouses Christen more to hear what's in store.

She gets a preview of what's coming to her when she sees Ashlyn fuck Ali. The bed shakes every time Ashlyn drives into Ali, the beauty of having something that fit her; no need to worry about hurting her with how big it was, guaranteed to hit just the right places.

Ashlyn brings Ali's hips to her just as much as she thrusts and Ali grips at Ashlyn's arm like she's holding on for dear life. She's loud too. No one's mistaking their bed creaking for anything other than what it is.

"Can I help?" Christen asks.

"Just stay there, be with you in just a minute," Ashlyn grunts. She sits back suddenly, bringing Ali into her lap.

"Grind on me," she commands and Ali, her face flushed with sweat, grinds her hips down the length of the strap on. From her angle, Christen can see the rapid movement of the blue shaft between them as Ali climbs closer and closer.

"Ash..." Ali kisses Ashlyn and her back goes rigid. She moans (or maybe screams...Christen can't tell through the haze of her own arousal) into Ashlyn's mouth and Christen can see the small spasms in Ali's legs in tandem with Ashlyn's periodic thrusts up into her.

After a minute of winding down from her orgasm, Ali falls back onto the bed and the strap on slides out of her with a wet pop. Ashlyn is equally breathless, but with the addition of looking smug as hell.

"Take care of her now, babe," Ali says, doing her best to catch her breath.

Christen breathes for the first time since Ali came and steadies her own shaking legs, returning to her hands and knees. Ashlyn wipes the strap on clean and snakes a hand between Christen's legs.

"Oh, well shit," Ashlyn says with a grin. "You are so ready for me." Her hand comes away wet, which she promptly licks clean.

"Oh, stop teasing her already," Ali says, swatting at her leg. 

Ashlyn laughs and positions herself. This time she slides right on in and Christen sighs in relief. Another second and she would've really taken things into her own hands.

Ashlyn's hand covers the whole space between her shoulder blades and she uses it for balance as she moves in and out of her, grunting with pleasure in time with Christen's moans. Christen never expected this much power in Ashlyn's hips.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh more."

"Happy to oblige," Ashlyn says, before increasing her pace. Christen grips at the sheets and throws her head back. Ashlyn's other hand digs into her hips and pulls her onto the strap on and the feeling of her bottoming out, filling her with heat and friction, is almost more than she can bear.

Ashlyn rakes her nails down the length of Christen's back. A hand reaches under her hips, she feels fingers rub at her clit. She bites down on the pillow at her head and looks back. Ali stares at her, sleepy looking but determined.

"Just enjoy," she says. New sensations rush through her body when Ali pinches her clit between her thumb and index, rubbing them back and forth, massaging pleasure through her.

She enjoys it for all of a few minutes, the steady pounding of Ashlyn and the gentle ministrations of Ali on her bundle of nerves, before she spills over, screaming into the mattress and clenching around Ashlyn. Ashlyn doesn't let up though, if anything the ripple of her orgasm encourages her and she trades speed for power, timing it perfectly to each shuddering wave down Christen's spine.

When her orgasm finally subsides, Ashlyn buries herself as deep as she can and Christen savors the feeling of being so full.

"Oh my god," Christen breathes.

"Yup," Ashlyn agrees. Christen pulls herself away and collapses on the bed.

"Wow. Just. Wow."

"Oh, don't inflate her ego any more than it already is."

It's weird how Ashlyn seems to sense exactly how much time Christen needs to recover. She gets her breath back at the same exact moment Ashlyn shoves the harness in her hand and Ali gets on her elbows and knees. Christen falters, she's never used one, never been on the giving end. Ali senses her hesitation and turns back to help her. 

Ashlyn nods reassuringly, "She's a good teacher." 

"I taught her," Ali whispers into Christen's ear. 

"You did not!" Ashlyn cries indignantly.

Ali winks at Christen, fastens the last strap and sits back on her heels. "You ready?" 

Christen nods confidently, but Ashlyn sees the flash of doubt in her eyes. She shoves her gently to the bed. "We'll start off easy," she assures. 

Ali clambers on top and perches, waiting, the tip resting just against her slit. Christen's already breathing heavy, Ashlyn pinches her nipple and she whines in protest. "Make sure you go slow," Ashlyn tells Ali. "Make her...want."

She slides down, it's excruciating slow, she pauses and waits and lowers and waits again. Her legs shake from restraining herself. All she wants is to sink completely, fuck herself to oblivion. Ashlyn pats her thigh reassuringly. 

Christen's eyes glaze as she watches it slowly disappear. Her hips twitch up, Ashlyn senses what she's going to do and her hand flies to her hip, holding her down firmly. "You don't listen very well, do you?" 

Ali sighs and lifts all the way off, starting the slow descent again.

Christen hisses when she feels Ali finally bottom out. She wasn't kidding when she said it fit her perfectly. Ali grinds into her and Christen has to close her eyes so that the image doesn't render her brain dead. 

"Please," she begs. "I need..." 

"Not yet. Not until we say so," Ashlyn grins, applying even more pressure to Christen's hips. 

"Jesus, Ashlyn just let her..." Ali orders and Ashlyn obediently lets her go. The freedom is new, and Christen experimentally thrusts her hips up gently. 

It's as much teasing as it is learning the metaphorical ropes. Ali moans and rests her hands on Christen's knees. When she leans back, Christen can see the base of the strap on when she pulls out, she can see the sheen of cum coating its length. 

Ashlyn watches with the intensity of watching a practice video, but the enthusiasm of an actual game. She murmurs words of encouragement against Christen's skin as Ali continues to grind down on her hips. 

She sits up, loops her arms around Christen's neck and pulls her down onto the bed with her. "Hard," she whispers. Christen lifts her hips and lets gravity do much of the work for her. Ali moans and her eyes roll back into her head. It's a sight Christen could get used to. 

Christen picks it up pretty well, she thinks. Her rhythm stumbles and falters and stutters every so often especially when Ali catches her eye and bites her lip. But she's doing okay for her first time. 

"She's good," Ali gasps. 

"Better than me?" Ashlyn dares. 

Ali turns and considers. "Almost, it's close," she says. It's not true and Ashlyn knows it. But it's for Christen's benefit, and Ali's too, because she drives into her harder, spurred on by the thought that she's almost better than Ashlyn.

Ashlyn's taps at Christen's hips, "Get her on her knees," she suggests. Ali waits patiently and Christen hesitates before she realizes she's waiting for her command. 

"Over, flip over," she orders, trying to sound confident and not like she's begging. Ali complies, her ass is wiggling a little in the air, impatient for Christen to plunge into her again. Christen groans, low in her throat. 

"I know," Ashlyn pats her shoulder sympathetically. "Keep it together though." 

"Touch her first. Tease. She likes that," Ashlyn coaches. 

"No, I don't," Ali whimpers a little. 

Christen swipes her fingers across her, exploring, Ashlyn catches her wrist and brings them to her mouth. She sucks slowly, hooks her palm around the back of Christen's neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss. Ali cranes her head back and whimpers again. 

Ashlyn smiles into the kiss, she knows Ali is about to lose it, so she reaches between Christen's legs, drawing out a surprised gasp. Christen tries to grind down on her fingers, and Ashlyn pulls away. "Nope, just needed a taste." She sucks on her finger again. Ali licks her lips, her eyes are pleading. "Okay, now," Ashlyn orders. Christen places the tip against her and slowly pushes. 

"Stop." 

Christen freezes. 

"All of it. Fast." 

There's a thankful smile in Ali's eyes, she's so fucking thankful. 

Christen takes a deep breath and pulls out. She hesitates, before slamming into her, Ali is flung forward onto her chest with a cry.

Ashlyn laughs at her. "If you actually hold onto her," she positions Christen's hands, "and then pull at the same time." 

Ali gets back on her elbows. "Try again," Ali suggests, her eyes eager. Christen is starting to realize that this whole thing is actually complicated, she has a newfound respect for everyone that's ever fucked her. She takes a deep breath, clutches onto Ali's hips, and slams into her again. It works better this time, Ali has no where to go except back into her. She pauses, imagining how full Ali is feeling. 

"Well, don't stop," Ashlyn says with amusement.

They coach her through it, Ashlyn with words and Ali with moans whenever Christen hits the right pace. She holds onto Ali's hips and shoulders and it's a thrill. The thought that she controlled Ali's pleasure like this, that she had both her hands and mouth free to explore other parts of Ali throws her into a haze. So drunk on power and want, she doesn't realize that Ashlyn has repositioned herself until she feels her hand between her legs, probing and searching. She yelps and thrusts erratically. 

"Steady." 

"Not when you're doing that," Christen gasps, feeling Ashlyn push aside the fabric to insert three fingers into her. 

"You needed some reward for doing so well," Ashlyn says, kissing her shoulder. 

"I can't focus," Christen whimpers when Ashlyn curls in her. Ali makes a distressed noise and Ashlyn removes her hand. Driven by need, Christen doubles her pace and the bed creaks in protest. Ali screams into the pillow and pushes her shoulders down into the mattress. 

Ashlyn moves back to her position near Ali's side and reaches between them. Ali mutters a curse when Ashlyn finds her clit and rubs slow, steady circles. 

"I'm coming," Ali chants over and over until she reaches back and grabs Christen, jerking her forward until her hips are flush with Ali's ass. There's just enough room for Christen to see Ali pulse around the width of the dildo. Christen feels it too, in the way her tightening pulls it in deeper. 

Ali finally pulls herself away and collapses to the bed, Christen starts to unstrap herself but Ashlyn reaches out to stop her. 

"You need to learn how to focus when you're being fucked."

Christen nods eagerly, and returns to working at the harness. It's Ali this time who stills her hand. She looks at both of them confused, until Ashlyn positions herself on her elbows and knees in front of her, and she realizes what she's meant to do.

Christen hesitates, she really wants to cum, but she realizes that they're probably not going to let her until they finish this little lesson of theirs. She's also slightly concerned about having to fuck Ashlyn, about not being able to measure up. About failing. She shakes her head slightly when she realizes she's getting worked up about failing a sex lesson. 

Ashlyn peeks back, impatient at her hesitation. "C'mon," she urges, reaching back to spread herself for her.

Her eyes widen, if she wasn't frozen before, she is now. Ali giggles at her expression. "It happened to me too, the first time." She coaxes her forward.

Christen positions herself, takes a deep breath, and pushes forward, entering her hard. Ashlyn cries out and looks back at her indignantly.

"She's not me," Ali is clearly trying not to laugh at her. "A little slower."

Christen nods and slows, until she gets just about halfway in and Ashlyn gives a thumbs up. 

Ali taps at Christen's hip, "That means go for it."

It's easier already, she realizes, as she quickly falls into a rhythm. She's always been a fast learner, but she's still pretty proud that she picked this up so quickly. She's doing pretty damn good until she feels Ali's fingers between her legs and she falters again.

Ashlyn groans her dissatisfaction, Ali places her other hand on Christen's hip and helps her push forward at the same time she plunges her fingers into her. Christen falls forward a little, but Ali is right there, whispering encouragement in her ear. "Keep going, don't stop."

"I can't," Christen moans. "I-"

"You can." Ali curls her fingers a little more, keeps helping Christen thrust. "Feel that?"

Christen nods with a gasp.

"So just make her feel that."

Ashlyn snorts at Ali's explanation, but it makes sense to Christen. It sounds simple enough. She just needs to figure out how to do it.

She does her best. She tries to block out the feel of Ali's slender fingers deep in her and the moans coming from Ashlyn's mouth every time their hips meet. But she's practically sobbing when Ali combines her curling fingers with short, deep thrusts. 

She can't do it anymore. She feels terrible for what she's about to do, but at this point she doesn't care. Ashlyn seems to realize what's happening, the rhythm is too haphazard, Christen is too spastic, she buries her face into the sheets with a groan. She's not going to get to cum just yet, she accepts this fact with a sigh. 

"Please, please." Christen pulls out of Ashlyn and kisses Ali. Her hands fly to the harness and she pulls it off in one smooth motion. "Please." 

She feels Ashlyn gently coax her down onto the bed. "You did good. We'll take care of you. Both of us." 

"You're too nice to her," Ali grumbles.

"We can't break her the first time," Ashlyn insists. "It takes time, remember how long-"

A soft sigh grabs their attention, they both look to Christen who has a hand between her legs, her patience has finally reached its limit, she's not willing to wait for them to finish their little discussion. Ashlyn grins and seems content to watch until Christen opens her eyes and removes her fingers. 

"Another taste?"

Ashlyn shrugs nonchalantly, but her eagerness shows in how fast she buries her face between Christen's legs. It gets a scream out of her, Ali rolls her eyes at Ashlyn's little fist pump. Ashlyn is going to be insufferable after this, she knows she'll be hearing her brag for days.

Christen is struck by how well they move together, she's pretty sure again that they don't need to actually talk. It shows in the way that one is already moving before the other finishes her sentence. Through her haze, she feels Ali tugging at her, pulling her onto her lap. Ashlyn sucks hard and flicks her tongue, Christen arches sharply, and Ali has to wrap her arms around her stomach to hold her in place. 

"Shhh," Ali soothes her. She reaches down and places a hand on Ashlyn's head for a second, stroking her hair. Ashlyn glances up at her and smiles sweetly before shifting down, letting Ali rub quick, teasing circles around her clit.

Ashlyn's tongue is impossibly hot against her core, and she laps greedily at the wetness spilling onto her chin. Christen leans back against Ali and has barely enough coherency to turn her head for a kiss. Ali's hand reaches up from her clit. She almost whimpers in protest but Ashlyn's tongue quickly takes its place. Her hands knot in Ashlyn's hair, pulling her closer. Ali's teeth leave marks on her neck while Ashlyn works her closer and closer. Her head bobs with every suck. 

Christen hears Ali start to curse and pant under her ear, she bites a little too hard and Christen whimpers in pain. She's confused until she looks down to see Ashlyn working her fingers into Ali at the same time she's lapping at her. Her eyes widen, she can't even comprehend how Ashlyn is doing that, how she can have enough coordination to fuck them both. Her sharp inhale grabs Ashlyn's attention. She looks up and gives her a wink. "Lots of practice." 

Ali grabs Christen's hips and starts grinding up against her. Her breath is hot against her ear. Ashlyn feels Ali is closer, she slows just a bit to give Ali more attention. She doesn't think Christen will mind much - she's shown them today, over and over, just how patient she is. Christen doesn't mind. Well, maybe only a little. And she stops minding when she hear Ali start to mumble, when she feels her start to shake beneath her. She shifts to give Ashlyn more room to work and she wonders for a brief second if she should get off, but Ali seems to need her to grab onto. She stays, wincing as she claws and scratches at her skin.

Ali bites down again, her scream is muffled by Christen's skin. Ashlyn returns to Christen, and her mind is blown yet again - how she's fucking her furiously at the same time she's helping Ali down. She doesn't let Ali linger too long in post-orgasmic bliss, she's still shuddering, still lost in a daze when Ashlyn grabs her hand and guides it to Christen's clit, helping her rub quick circles.

She can feel Ali struggling to regain control, she can feel how shaky her hand is against her. Ali takes a deep, shuddering breath and curses Ashlyn in a whisper, Ashlyn hears but she just smiles and mutters a few words of encouragement. Ashlyn finally drops her hand and nudges Christen's legs open more.

Christen feels it building, Ashlyn feels it too, she replaces her tongue with her fingers so she can catch Ali's eye.

Christen vaguely wonders at it all, but then Ali's pushing out from under her and Ashlyn scoots away and she cries in protest but there's only a few second delay before Ali is in her place, crooking her fingers just enough to keep her happy, right under the edge.

Ashlyn's back a few seconds later, and Christen sighs happily when she feels the tip of the dildo sliding up and down against her before Ashlyn slowly thrusts in. Her mind clouds even more, everything registers in brief flashes. Ashlyn leaning down to kiss her hungrily, the feeling of emptiness as Ali coaxes her to flip over, the better feeling of being stretched as Ashlyn bottoms out again. She hears snippets of their conversation behind her, but she can't concentrate on anything but shoving her face into the sheets. 

Ashlyn scratches her skin, amused at the red lines she's drawing. She presses lightly against the marks left earlier. "That's a good one," she points it out to Ali. "It'll be fun to see how she hides these in the locker room." Ashlyn traces Ali's teeth marks, already starting to purple, and Christen flinches when she presses down with her thumb. 

"Not nice," Ali giggles, she kisses and licks her back, letting her tongue linger on each mark. Christen whines, she's not proud of it, but she wants Ali doing something else. Her brain isn't working right, she opens her mouth to beg but a moan comes out instead. 

Ali sees the desperation in her eyes - she taps at her clit and Christen's entire body convulses and jerks. Ali smiles in satisfaction and gives her a little more pressure. 

She's almost lying flat now, her elbows not able to support her weight. The only thing keeping her hips up is Ashlyn's hands, she drives her further into the bed with every stroke. And against the headboard, she realizes, as she finally figures out what the weird thumping sensation on her head is.

Ashlyn takes a second to haul her back. When she resumes, she hits a slightly different spot at a slightly different angle and it's enough to send her screaming, every pulse pulling Ashlyn deeper. Ashlyn groans at the sight, she's so focused that she doesn't realize Ali's behind her, palming where she's spilled down her legs. It's an aching reminder that she's still waiting.

"She never finished with you," Ali reads her mind.

"No," Ashlyn agrees. Christen pulls away but doesn't have the energy to do anything more than lie there. Her chest burns and she needs air but her face is buried into the sheets, she gasps shallow breaths.

"Don't think she's gonna be able to," Ali adds. She rolls Christen on her back so she can at least breathe.

"I'm fine, I can," she says weakly, forcing her eyes open. Ali brushes a few strands from her face.

"I got her, don't worry," she says with a tender kiss.

"Now who's being nice?" Ashlyn teases.

"Or selfish," Ali offers with a smirk. She pushes lightly on her chest and Ashlyn falls back to the bed.

Christen starts to panic, she doesn't want to be left out. She pushes herself up on her elbows. "I'm good, I'm fine," she insists. 

Ali slips the harness off of Ashlyn, "You sure?" She still looks doubtful, Christen tries to stop herself from trembling. She puts her hand out and Ali hands it over with a slight hint of an approving smile.

"But not if you guys do what you did before."

"And what was that?"

Christen narrows her eyes, "You know," she says accusingly. 

"Fine, promise."

Christen pulls it on, she hesitates and looks to the bed.

"Just ask her." Ashlyn says with a grin.

"I-" she turns to Ali but then gets embarrassed again.

Ali quirks an eyebrow and waits.

"Can you-" Christen tries again. She ends up just pointing, to both of their amusement. "Please," she adds as an afterthought, with a sheepish grin.

It's a rush, it takes her breath away seeing Ali lick down the length, still staring up at her.

"Oh fuck," she whispers again. Ali takes it in her mouth and now Christen really can't breathe. It gets worse when Ali's done, when she pulls away slowly, her tongue lingering at the tip before she's up, kissing Christen hard. She gasps a little, tasting herself on Ali's tongue. 

"Fuck," she whispers again.

Ali pats her on the ass and Christen turns to Ashlyn, still dazed.

"You broke her," Ashlyn chuckles.

Christen shakes her head, trying to shake the images out long enough to focus on Ashlyn spreading herself in front of her.

Focus, she tells herself. 

It helps when Ashlyn touches herself and groans. She shudders and looks up with hunger in her eyes. "Don't need to take your time."

Christen nods dumbly. Does that mean - she pushes, she's so wet, the full length sinks until she can't go further, she tries though, pulling her, trying desperately to get deeper. Ashlyn throws her head back with a gasp, she whispers Ali's name. Ali's there in an instant, bending down with a kiss. Christen freezes, thinking she did something wrong, Ali beckons her to keep going. 

It's so much easier when she doesn't have someone else touching her, grabbing her attention away. She briefly wonders if she's just not cut out for this kind of stuff, but that thought is dashed when she sees Ali position herself over Ashlyn's face. When Ashlyn cranes her neck to lap up at her. When Ali idly pinches Ashlyn's nipple with one hand and then reaches to help Christen out with the other.

She's definitely cut out for this, she just needs more practice.

Somehow she doesn't think either of them will mind.


End file.
